


Heaven´s Day

by STsuki



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Es un instante, se trata de un momento, y es solo para los dos, su día en el paraíso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Pues esta historia surge porque estaba yo baboseando en un grupo spideypool y ya saben Tom holland es todo lindo pero no me gusta imaginarlo con deadpool no se me da algo de cosa, aunque debido a la exposición como que ya tengo algo de inmunidad :V y bueno había ahí un fic tom/ ryan que se llama Daddy Issues y bueno resulta que no tengo ninguna cosa con el Tom/Ryan y esa historia me dejó con mucha energía nerviosa, porque dios la tensión sexual!!! Y esto salió :D que lo disfruten.
> 
> Nota: Obvio que ninguno de los dos es mío y culpó a la sobreexposición de su hermosura por esta historia.

La habitación era silenciosa y estaba en calma, no había movimientos bruscos, salvo la respiración agitada que era imposible de esconder y los latidos desbocados de su corazón que parecían incrementar el ansia y el nerviosismo. Era un poco extraño pero Ryan estaba rígido desde antes de entrar al elevador, así que recibir una caricia dulce como bienvenida de su inquietó príncipe, no hacía las cosas mejor.

Sus pestañas le hicieron cosquillas y luego frotó su mejilla sin afeitar con dulzura sobre la contraria, la respiración se agitó más y  recibió una risita y un suspiro en respuesta.  Eso era suficiente para dejarlo maravillado y sin aliento, tomó su boca con ganas, y sus brazos lo aprisionaron.

La luz de las farolas se coló por la ventana, la boca tierna y dulce persiguió sus besos con travesura e inocencia, mientras la parte inferior cosquilleaba furiosa al entrar en contacto aun sobre la ropa. Sabía que tenía que cerrar las cortinas, encender las lámparas de suave luz cálida y luego llenarlo.

No era tan sencillo cuando no dejaba de besarlo con ternura ni murmurar su nombre como si se tratase de una oración en medio de ruiditos desesperados y obscenos. Sus manos atraparon sus muslos  y su boca hizo un maravilloso trabajo dejándolos a ambos jadeantes.

—Te extrañe dulzura

Tom cerró los ojos y jadeó arqueándose con fuerza mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros en busca de un punto de apoyo. Estana nervioso, ansioso e inseguro y aun así reaccionaba con erótica sensualidad a una sencilla confesión como esa.

Adorable.

—También te extrañe. ¿Está bien? —pregunto tímido acariciando su rostro mientras se deslizaban a la cama con movimientos fluidos.

—Lo está para mí.

—Bien, todo es genial —susurro sonriendo despejando los últimos rastros de duda y ansiedad en Ryan.

—Bueno eso es increíble bebé ¿Qué te parece si te hago gritar?

—Tarado… —farfullo desviando el rostro acalorado intentando mantener su mente atenta, no podía distraerse y olvidar.

—Es justo love, tú ya evitas que pueda respirar correctamente.

Gimió bajito y luego su boca fue conquistada. La sensación era nueva y al mismo tiempo se sentía como si fuese demasiado. Después la ropa sensualmente se deslizó lejos de su cuerpo junto con sus pensamientos.

***

La cama era un revoltijo húmedo y desordenado. Su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Ryan mientras se movía en su interior gimiendo un montón de obscenidades a su oído. Su abdomen estaba tenso, sus muslos húmedos y había una chispa de placer constante diluyéndose por todos lados desde la unión de sus cuerpos.  Ambos se aferraban a la cabecera de la cama en una posición semi sentada que les daba impulso y una sorprendente sincronización. Además sus dedos estaban unidos de cuatro formas distintas.

Su cuello y hombros estarían llenos de marcas, tendría quemadura de barba entre los muslos y el rostro, por varios días y sus músculos estarían agradablemente adoloridos. Recordaría también la respiración dificultosa y el sonido ahogado en el momento justo en que baño su interior con su semilla caliente, mientras él humedecía las sábanas bajo sus cuerpos en medio de un grito ronco e intenso.

***

Su cabello era un desastre, su piel ni se diga y su boca era digna de un Oscar. Luego estaba la prueba traslúcida de sus actividades sobre sus glúteos sonrojados y su miembro se retorció como si fuese un adolescente otra vez.

Usó sus dedos para hacerlo llegar de nuevo de forma rápida e intensa, era un orgasmo seco y la primera vez que tuvo uno casi lo tira de la cama. Se veía hermoso, aturdido y corrompido. Sólo suyo durante toda la noche y las manecillas del reloj no se detenían.

***

Sabía que era grande, es decir, lo había tenido dentro, pero amordazarse con él era una experiencia completamente diferente. Los ruidos que hacía eran suficientes para que el llegará en cualquier momento sin si quiera tocarse.

Su boca era un lío abusado y húmedo. Su rostro debía estar rojo por el esfuerzo y humedecido por el sudor y las lágrimas, y así tan repentinamente como imagino que sucedería estaba haciendo un desastre sobre la alfombra.

La carne se contrajo y apenas y pudo tragar la descarga tibia que llegó sobre su lengua y parte de sus labios.

Manos fuertes lo sostuvieron y alzaron directamente a una boca ávida por lo que pareció una eternidad. El sol estaba despuntando el alba cuando ellos terminaron de besarse sin importar el dolor, los labios hinchados y que sólo tenían medio día por delante.

Tres palabras susurradas en secreto eran suficientes. Debían serlo. Y el sueño los rodeo saciados y satisfechos, a gusto de un modo que pocas personas en el mundo podían experimentar siquiera una vez en la vida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay errores agradezco si me los hacen saber! kudos y coments se agradecen un montón!


End file.
